My Beautiful Mistakes - OS
by BrittDaUnicorn
Summary: L'union fait la force. Mais lorsque l'un des maillons s'écroule, comment les autres peuvent-ils s'en sortir ?


**_My Beautiful Mistakes_**

Vous vous dîtes probablement « Mais sur quel site pour dingues sommes-nous encore tombés ?! » et dans ce cas, je ne vous retiendrai pas. Suis-je une jeune fille ou au contraire un jeune homme ? Quel est mon âge ? Pourquoi raconter ma vie ? Et bien je vous répondrai dans mon journal intime. Un garçon qui tient un journal intime, ne serait-ce pas complètement stupide ? C'est un truc de filles, pas vrai ? Je pense comme la plupart que seules les filles en ont un. Sauf exception. Mais je ne suis pas une exception. Je suis banale. Je m'appelle Santana Lopez et j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours. Je ne vous oblige pas à rester. Après tout, ça ne vous apportera que des pleurs et de la tristesse de connaître mon histoire. Pour les plus courageux d'entre vous, ou les plus inconscients, apprêtez vous à connaître les six étapes de ma décente aux enfers …

* * *

_**Première étape : Cher journal …**_

_27 mars 2011_

Est-il de rigueur de se présenter dans son propre journal intime ? À vrai dire je n'en sais rien mais je vais quand même le faire. Je suis Santana Naya Lopez et j'ai 21 ans. Certains m'appellent San, d'autres Naya, mais je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle ainsi. La seule Naya Lopez qui existe pour moi est ma sœur. L'évocation de son nom est déjà beaucoup trop douloureuse pour moi, alors me faire appeler Naya à sa place ? Hors de question ! En effet, j'ai perdu ma sœur lors d'un stupide accident de moto il y a quatre mois. Elle adorait tellement en faire … Je retiens mes larmes alors que ma plume glisse sur le papier. Il est vrai que depuis la mort de Naya, je suis anéantie et je me sens, d'une certaine manière, mourir peu à peu moi aussi. J'essaye tout de même de ne pas montrer que je baisse les bras car je dois soutenir ma deuxième et dernière sœur, Demi. Celle-ci était avec Naya lors de l'accident et elle n'a heureusement pas perdu la vie, cependant, elle a perdu la vue. Ça a été très difficile au début, pour elle comme pour moi. Il nous a fallu beaucoup de patience et de solidarité car nous n'avons plus que notre amour pour survivre. Nos parents nous ont mis à la rue très tôt car nous voulions toutes les trois vivre de notre musique. Heureusement nous ne sommes pas seules pour traverser cette épreuve car nos amis, qui font aussi parti de notre groupe de musique formé il y a cinq ans, nous ont toujours beaucoup soutenus, peut importe la difficulté de nos épreuves. Mais celle-là est la pire de toute. Perdre sa jumelle. C'est vrai, il me reste toujours mon autre sœur, mais comparée aux autres épreuves, celle-là paraît insurmontable.

Il y a quelques lignes, j'ai mentionné le fait que nous ayons un groupe, et je dois dire que c'est un bonheur de les retrouver chaque jour ou presque, car sans eux je crois que Demi et moi serions encore plus mal. Avec mes sœurs, Heather, Chris et Arthur, nous formons les Navis. Pourquoi ce nom étrange, me demanderez-vous. Et bien, simplement en hommage à Avatar qui est notre film favori à Naya et moi. Naya est … était au chant, à la guitare et parfois même au piano, tout comme Demi et moi. Heather est également au chant et au piano mais elle joue aussi du violon. Chris, lui s'occupe de la guitare et de la basse. Quant à Arthur, il joue aussi de la guitare mais est plus souvent à la batterie.

Parlons maintenant de nos relations. Heather a toujours été la meilleure amie de Naya, qui disait d'ailleurs que c'était notre autre sœur, et est en couple avec Arthur. Arthur qui est le meilleur ami de Demi, et Chris est le mien. Même s'il y a plus ou moins d'infinité entre nous, nous nous entendons tous très bien ce qui fait que nous travaillons toujours dans une atmosphère très détendue.

C'était en juin 2006 la première fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés tous ensembles dans notre maison à mes sœurs et moi. Connaissant notre amour commun pour la musique, Chris et Arthur avaient amené leurs guitares, et Heather son violon. C'est d'ailleurs la jeune fille qui avait ouvert le bal.

- Attention, mademoiselle Morris nous sort le grand jeu ! S'exclama Naya en riant.

Heather rit à son tour et commença à jouer d'une main de maître. En effet, la blondinette maniait l'archet d'une telle précision et d'une telle souplesse qu'il nous semblait écouter une mélodie venue des cieux. Arthur ne mit pas longtemps avant de l'accompagner à l'aide de sa guitare. Il grattait les cordes au rythme plus ou moins imposé par sa petite-amie. Tout le monde chantait, dansait et s'amusait. Naya était la plus dynamique. En effet, ma sœur imitait la quatrième fille du groupe entrain de jouer du violon en faisant grimace sur grimace, ce qui faisait rire Heather. Elle se moquait gentiment de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle-même était incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'une note juste avec cet instrument.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller ! S'exclama Arthur en rangeant sa guitare dans sa housse.

- Je te suis, enchaîna Chris en se levant à son tour.

- Heather, tu repars maintenant ou tu …

Demi se stoppa en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à nous. En effet, pendant que notre attention était sur Arthur, un cri perçant se fit entendre et, prenant un air innocent, Naya se tourna vers nous, portant Heather sur son épaule à la manière d'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

- Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle en riant. Naya, lâche-moi !

- Tu veux que je te lâche, c'est bien ça ? Que je te laisse tomber au sol, c'est bien ce que tu veux ? Demanda Naya comme si de rien n'était.

Amusés par la scène, nous riions tous jusqu'à ce que Heather décide de jouer la kamikaze en enlaçant les hanches de ma sœur afin de pouvoir se tenir lorsqu'elle souleva ses jambes d'un geste brusque. Naya n'eut pas le temps de la retenir et la jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol. On s'avança tous vers elle pour vérifier que tout allait bien et la belle blonde éclata de rire.

- J'en déduis que tout va bien, dit Arthur soulagé en se penchant sur sa petite-amie. Bon Chris, c'est parti ? Ajouta-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

- Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama Chris en nous faisant signe.

À ce moment, Naya se jeta sur Heather encore au sol et l'immobilisa à l'aide d'une seule main. En effet, les poignets de la jeune fille tenait largement dedans.

- Les gars, à la prochaine ! Et Naya, essaye de pas trop la brutaliser quand même, ajouta Arthur en désignant la grande blonde.

C'est vrai que Heather était plus grande que nous toutes de plusieurs centimètres, mais Naya avait toujours le dessus dans ses attaques.

- T'en fais pas ! Dit ma sœur en riant.

- J'hallucine ! S'écria Heather en se débattant. Tu vas me laisser sans rien faire ?!

- Exactement ma chérie !

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et suivit Chris hors de la pièce.

- Bon je vais prendre ma douche moi, dit Demi amusée par les actes enfantins de notre sœur.

- Oh attends, je vais chercher des affaires avant.

J'allai donc à l'étage accompagné de Demi et, une fois dans la salle de bain, pris un t-shirt posé près du lavabo, t-shirt que j'enfilai à la place de celui que je portais, ainsi que mes lunettes que j'avais dû oublier le matin en sortant de la douche.

- Bonne douche ! M'exclamai-je joyeusement en sortant de la pièce ce qui fit rire Demi.

Je mis alors mes lunettes et redescendis. Seulement une fois en bas, alors que Naya et Heather étaient dans la même position que nous les avions laissées ma sœur et moi, à l'exception que la jeune fille avait ses bras autour du coup de Naya, je crus les voir s'embrasser. Je décidai de ne pas trahir ma présence et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour préparer de quoi dîner.

- Heather ? Osai-je finalement. Tu veux manger avec nous ce soir ?

- Pourquoi pas ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

J'entendis ensuite d'autres voix dans le salon que je jugeai venir de la télévision qu'elles venaient sûrement d'allumer. Naya arriva ensuite dans la pièce alors que je regardais dans le frigo.

- Je crois qu'on va commander des pizzas ! Dis-je en la voyant arriver.

- Heather adore la pizza donc, super !

- À mon avis c'est pas la seule chose qu'elle aime, répliquai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Naya, je vous ai vues, continuai-je d'un ton accusateur. Je ne pense pas qu'Arthur apprécierait mais ça, c'est toi qui vois !

- C'était un simple baiser sur la joue, rétorqua ma sœur en me fixant.

Je la regardai en riant et remis ma tête dans le réfrigérateur.

- Vraiment, insista-t-elle. C'est juste un petit bisou !

- Hey calme-toi, la rassurai-je. Je suis certaine que Demi serait ravie que vous sortiez ensembles, tout comme moi ! C'est juste que …

- Je sais, il y a Arthur, m'interrompit-elle en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place. C'est pour ça que ça restera ma meilleure amie comme ça l'a toujours été.

Je la regardai de nouveau. Elle semblait pensive, voire même perdue.

- Jambon, fromage ? Dit-elle après une courte pause, un sourire en coin.

- Comme d'habitude ma chère sœur ! Pizza ça te convient ? Demandai-je à Demi qui arrivait à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Répondis-je en riant.

Sur ces mots, Demi et Naya allèrent rejoindre notre invitée dans le salon, et je les suivis après avoir pris plusieur canettes de Coca. Cette soirée se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

_**Deuxième étape : Mes Souvenirs**_

_28 mars 2011_

Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement quatre mois que ma sœur Naya nous a quittés. Comment ne pas repenser à cette journée. Comme je l'ai écrit hier, Naya adorait faire de la moto et ce jour-là, j'ai décidé de lui faire une surprise et de lui en acheter une. La pire erreur que j'ai pu faire. Je suis donc rentrée à la maison avec la moto flambant neuve, d'un rouge très vif, la couleur préférée de Naya. Demi sortit la première en faisant de grands gestes. Évidemment, j'avais acheté quelque chose pour elle aussi ! Elle qui voulait depuis plusieurs semaines une nouvelle guitare, je lui en avais ramené une acoustique comme elle le désirait.

- Hey San ! S'exclama Demi en courant vers moi. T'étais où ? On te cherchait partout !

- Je suis allée faire quelques achats, répondis-je en souriant. J'adore ton nouveau t-shirt en passant !

En effet, le maillot que portait ma petite sœur était d'un bleu turquoise, ce qui mettait ses beaux yeux noisettes en valeur.

- Merci mais, c'est quoi tout ça ?

- Voilà pour toi ma chérie ! M'exclamai-je joyeusement en lui tendant la housse de guitare.

- Oh c'est pas possible ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?! Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle est magnifique … Merci !

- C'est rien, j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir voilà tout.

Demi me fit son plus beau sourire avant de rentrer en appelant … que dis-je, en hurlant le nom de ma jumelle. Je les vis ensuite arriver toutes les deux devant notre garage. Naya avait bien sûr les yeux fixés sur la moto.

- Oh la vache … finit-elle par prononcer.

- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais !

- Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en faisant de grands yeux.

Je lui tendis alors les clés qu'elle prit d'un geste très lent avant de les examiner de partout.

- Sérieusement ?

- C'est on ne peut plus sérieux !

- Santana Lopez tu es gé-niale ! S'exclama la belle brune avant de me prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

- Au fait, nous interrompit Demi, j'ai réussi à nous avoir une salle pour jouer ce soir ! J'ai prévenu Chris, Arthur et Heather, mais malheureusement Arthur et Chris ne pourront pas venir. Ils partent voir leur famille à Vancouver.

- Bon, on sera au moins quatre ! Dis-je joyeusement en mettant une tape sur l'épaule de Demi.

C'est vrai que la journée s'annonçait particulièrement mouvementée mais surtout pleine de joie. Le soir venu, lorsque nous arrivions à la salle Demi et moi pour faire les derniers réglages, il y avait déjà des centaines de personnes assises dans les gradins. En effet, il ne s'agissait pas d'un bar, d'un club ou d'une petite salle de répétition, mais d'une vraie et grande salle de concert ce qui paraissait presque irréel. Pour la première fois, nous allions nous produire devant près de deux milles personnes. De plus, Demi m'avait appris quelques minutes avant notre arrivée que le show allait être filmé. Bon d'accord il ne s'agissait pas de notre concert car nous faisions la première partie d'une autre groupe, Coldplay, mais quand même ! COLDPLAY ! Autrement dit, notre groupe préféré !

Nous étions à présent dans nos loges, et Naya et Heather arrivèrent enfin. En effet, ma sœur adorant son nouveau moyen de déplacement avait décidé de passer prendre la jeune fille afin de lui montrer ce qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va jouer devant autant de monde, dit nerveusement Heather.

- Détends-toi, la rassura Naya en lui prenant la main. On va tout déchirer !

La grande blonde se mit à rire avant de prendre ma jumelle dans ses bras. Elle alla ensuite chercher sa guitare au fond de la pièce et nous regarda à tour de rôle.

- Alors on commence par une chanson tous ensembles, ensuite Santana tu chantes ta chanson, je t'accompagne au piano. Après je t'accompagne toi, Demi, au violon pour ton solo. Je repasse au piano pour le morceau de Naya. Je fais ma chanson et on termine par une autre musique tous ensembles, récapitula Heather.

- Arrête de stresser, dit Demi en riant. Plus de stress ! Tu es entrain de me le repasser !

La jeune fille rougit et se mit à gratter timidement les cordes de sa guitare avant de faire ses dernières vocalises. Avant de monter sur scène, Naya décida de prendre une photo. « Nous sommes trop élégantes pour ne pas immortaliser ce moment ! » avait-elle dit en brandissant son appareil.

C'est avec la boule au ventre que nous sommes montées sur scène, enchaînant les titres les uns après les autres. S'amusant sur scène comme jamais auparavant. Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est que le public semblait réceptif. Il semblait aimer nos compositions et criait déjà nos noms à l'unisson alors qu'il y avait quelques heures, personne ne nous connaissait. Cet instant a été l'un des plus beaux et des plus magiques que nous avions vécus. Hélas, tout a une fin et, après trois rappels, nous avions quitté la scène et étions retournées dans notre loge afin de ranger nos affaires pour repartir.

- C'est extraordinaire ! S'exclamèrent Naya et Demi d'un même voix.

- Ça mérite bien un câlin collectif ! Suggéra Heather enthousiaste.

Amusées par sa proposition, nous nous regardâmes mes sœurs et moi avant de la serrer contre nous, ce qui la fit rire. Et c'est alors que le début de la fin se mit en route. Naya devait repartir en moto puisqu'elle était venue avec. Et elle avait proposé à Demi de faire le chemin du retour avec elle. Heather, qui dormait chez nous ce soir-là, repartirait donc avec moi. Tout se passa très rapidement. Mes sœurs venaient de partir alors que la grande blonde et moi rangions les dernières affaires dans le coffre de ma voiture avant de se mettre en route à notre tour. Et c'est arrivée à la maison que je reçus un appel qui me laissa sans voix. Sans même prendre le temps de raccrocher, je lâchai mon portable et m'écroulai sur le sol glacé de la cuisine. Heather arriva alors près de moi, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Et quand je lui dis, elle s'effondra également. En effet, l'hôpital venait de m'annoncer l'accident de moto qui s'était produit peu de temps avant, et que l'une de mes sœurs était morte sur le coup pendant que l'autre était en salle de réanimation. « Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas raccompagnés. » ai-je pensé. Alors que j'essayais de me retenir, Heather partit dans une crise de larmes tout en se blottissant dans mes bras.

- C'est ma faute, balbutiai-je sous le choque.

- Ne dis pas ça, articula Heather qui essayait de se calmer. T'y es pour …

- C'est moi qui lui ai acheté cette moto ! L'interrompis-je en la regardant. J'aurais jamais dû.

- Santana, ne dis pas ça. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains avant de me serrer contre elle. Personne ne le pouvait, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faible. On va attendre de reprendre un peu nos esprits et après on ira voir Demi, d'accord ? Je vais rappeler l'hôpital pour savoir exactement où on doit se rendre pour la voir, je reviens.

La jeune fille se redressa et essuya ses larmes avant de se diriger dans la pièce voisine. C'est alors que, anéantie, je relevai la tête et mon regard se posa sur l'égouttoir. Les couverts avaient capté mon attention. Ces objets qui avant ne m'attiraient pas, paraissaient à présent si attractifs. Je n'avais pas conscience de la dangerosité de ces instruments de cuisine avant ce soir-là. J'en pris un sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et vis mon reflet dans la lame. Un reflet qui ne me plaisait pas. Un reflet qui ne semblait pas être moi. Je fis alors glisser cette même lame dans ma main afin de prendre le couteau par la pointe. Et l'approchai lentement de mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche ma peau. Je l'enfonçai alors encore un peu plus et ma peau se perça. Ressentant un léger picotement, je retirai la lame de ma chair et regardai le minuscule point rouge qui se formait. Je recommençai alors mais plus rapidement cette fois, tel un cuisinier charcutant un vulgaire bout de viande. Des plaies s'ouvraient les unes après les autres, me brûlant un peu plus à chaque seconde. J'arrêtai après avoir abîmé tout le dessous de mon avant bras et contemplai ma peau mutilée. Je ne savais pas si c'était une idée très judicieuse mais en tout cas, ça m'avait soulagée.

* * *

_**Troisième étape : Regardez-moi**_

_29 mars 2011 : 15h00_

Cher journal, comme je l'ai précisé lorsque j'ai commencé mon récit, Demi a en effet perdu la vue lors de cet accident. Et je repense alors à ce moment pénible passé près de son lit d'hôpital à espérer que lorsqu'elle enlèverait ses espèces de caches qu'elle avait sur les yeux, alors tout redeviendrait comme avant, à l'exception que Naya ne serait plus là. Alors que j'arrivais dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour la énième fois depuis plus d'une semaine, Demi reconnut le bruit de mes pas.

- J'espère que tu as pensé à mon chocolat chaud cette fois, dit-elle en riant.

- Tout droit sorti de la cafétéria, répondis-je joyeusement en refermant la porte.

Je lui tendis alors sa boisson et attendit qu'elle la prenne pour poser ma main sur la sienne, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle me racontait ses petites aventures de la matinée, à commencer par la nouvelle infirmière qui lui avait changé les bandes qu'elle avait au-dessus de la poitrine. Elle me disait que sa voix était douce, ainsi que ses mains, et qu'elle l'imaginait assez grande et blonde. Mais même si elle était très gentille avec elle, Demi aurait préféré un bel infirmier. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à parler de Heather qui venait lui rendre visite tous les jours.

- Elle m'a apporté de quoi lire, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

- De quoi lire ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui oui. Je t'ai parlé des cours de braille que j'avais tous les soirs ? Et bien je ne me débrouille pas trop mal figure-toi, même si je suis encore un peu longue. Et Heather m'a acheté Oliver Twist en braille pour que je puisse m'entraîner !

- Elle n'avait pas plus déprimant ?

- Bah, elle m'a aussi amené Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles mais bon, moi les histoires de petite fille qui court après un lapin en retard c'est pas ce que j'aime le plus …

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je me détendis et ris même face à la réaction de ma petite sœur. Je l'admirais pour rester si sereine et si positive alors que sa rétine était brûlée.

En fin d'après-midi, les médecins nous avaient annoncé que Demi pouvait enfin revenir à la maison mais qu'il fallait cependant rester toujours près d'elle, vue qu'à présent elle ne pouvait plus rien voir, elle n'aurait plus aucun repère dans l'espace et devait donc les recréer. C'est pour cela qu'une fois rentrées à la maison, je ne la lâchais pas et lui fis faire plusieurs fois le tour des pièces pour qu'elle commence à se repérer, ce qu'elle fit très rapidement puisqu'en à peine deux jours, si je ne bougeais aucun objet, Demi était capable de se déplacer sans m'avoir près d'elle et sans se cogner. Il m'arrivait même parfois d'oublier qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir, comme cette fois où je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait pas vu mes lunettes, ou encore si tel ou tel t-shirt allait avec tel ou tel pantalon.

Malgré le fait que son état ne s'améliorait pas, Demi suivait un traitement spécial afin qu'au moins, il ne puisse pas s'aggraver. Ce matin-là, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'allai donc ouvrir, me doutant qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière de ma sœur, et vis une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et blonds reflétant la lumière du soleil. Je la trouvai ravissante, magnifique. Sa mallette à la main, elle me fit alors un sourire éclatant avant de se présenter.

- Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Je suis Brittany Pierce, l'infirmière de Demetria.

- Enchantée, je suis Santana, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Entrez, Demi est dans sa chambre.

Je m'écartai pour la laisser passer et refermai la porte avant de la conduire dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Votre sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, reprit-elle en posant sa mallette sur la table. Elle n'arrête pas de vous complimenter.

- Ne dîtes pas ça ou elle risque de prendre la grosse tête, dit Demi qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

Ma sœur me mit une petite tape sur l'épaule et s'installa sur une chaise d'une vitesse impressionnante, comme si ses problèmes de vue n'existaient pas.

La jeune femme avait fini les différents tests pour Demi, et rangeait à présent ses affaires. Ma sœur la remercia et partit à l'étage. En effet, comme à chaque fois après cette activité quotidienne, Demi était affaiblie et fatiguée, et allait donc se reposer. Brittany me sourit alors poliment avant de franchir la pas de la porte.

- Attendez, m'exclamai-je en la retenant par le bras ce qui la surprit.

Gênée, je la relâchai et frottai nerveusement ma nuque avant de remettre une mèches de mes cheveux noirs derrière mon oreille. Elle me regardait, souriante, attendant que je fasse le premier pas, mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche à part des « Hum, euh, mmh ». C'est dingue ça, je ne me suis jamais trouvée aussi stupide qu'à ce moment précis. Inviter quelqu'un à prendre un verre ? Je sais le faire, d'ailleurs je l'avais déjà fait plus d'une fois, filles ou garçon ! Mais là, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était entrain de m'arriver.

- Je me demandais si vous voudriez aller boire un verre un peu plus tard dans la journée ? Un café ou même manger un morceau ? Soufflai-je d'une traite.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Alors à tout à l'heure, ajouta Brittany avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

- Comment je …

- Votre sœur a mon numéro, m'interrompit la jeune fille en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je refermai la porte en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Partagée entre un sentiment de joie et de frustration. La joie d'avoir inviter la jeune infirmière, et la frustration d'avoir probablement parue très idiote en le faisant, ce qui était loin de définir Santana Lopez !

- Alors là ma petite San, c'était assez pathétique ! S'exclama Demi en riant. Très loin de la capacité de la grande Santana Naya Lopez !

- Tu n'étais pas censée te reposer ? Rétorquai-je en passant près d'elle, m'efforçant de ne pas sourire.

- Alors tu as besoin de moi ? Reprit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Pour ?

- Le numéro … Parce que sans ce numéro, le rendez-vous c'est fini ma chère sœur !

- Demi ? Tu te souviens de qui gagnait toujours à la boxe quand nous étions petites ?

- Ça n'a rien à voire ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes. J'ai toujours été beaucoup plus pacifiste que toi, j'avais peur de te faire mal !

- Il n'empêche que …

- Bon je vais te le donner son numéro, me coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

D'un air blasé, elle sortit son portable de sa poche. Un portable spécialement conçu pour les non voyants, très pratique pour ma sœur mais moi, je n'y comprenais absolument rien ! Elle me dicta alors le numéro de la jolie blonde que je notai avec soin dans mon propre portable. Le joie m'envahissait au fur et à mesure que j'effleurais mon clavier afin d'entrer le nom de Brittany Pierce dans mon répertoire.

_20h00_

Pardonnez-moi d'avoir interrompu mon récit tout à l'heure, j'avais une répétition avec le groupe. On travaille sur un nouveau morceau en ce moment, très pop/rock avec Demi au chant. D'ailleurs Brittany est venue nous voir répéter. C'est simple, depuis que Demi lui a fredonné un petit air lors de notre première sortie, la jolie blonde accompagne le groupe à chacun de nos spectacles ou à chaque fois qu'elle peut venir à une répétition.

Nous étions donc Brittany et moi assises sur la terrasse d'un petit café depuis près d'un quart d'heure déjà, à parler de tout et de rien. Au fur et à mesure que l'on se découvrait, je trouvais sa personnalité très attachante. À première vue j'avais à faire à une jeune femme très souriante et généreuse. En parlant un peu plus, j'ai découvert que Brittany venait de l'Ohio où elle avait passé toute son enfance, puis elle était venue s'installer à New York après l'obtention de son diplôme. Comme moi, la jeune fille aimait la musique mais ne s'était jamais produite devant quelqu'un d'autre que ses peluches si on en croyait ses paroles. Je découvris également, et à ma grande surprise, qu'il s'agissait d'une cousine de Heather. Quelle petite cachottière ! Mais maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai qu'il y a comme un air de famille.

- Alors comme ça vous avez un groupe ?

- Oui, mes sœurs et moi l'avons formé il y a quelques années. Naya avait voulu que notre nom soit les Navis Lopez. Mais Heather, Arthur et Chris nous ont rejoints, donc un changement s'imposait.

- Quatre filles pour deux garçons ? C'est un peu juste, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit la jolie blonde en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- En fait, nous ne sommes que trois filles, répondis-je tristement.

Brittany sa pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. La honte et la tristesse pouvaient se lire sur son si doux visage.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée, reprit-elle compatissante. Demetria m'a raconté son accident et aussi le fait que l'une de vos sœurs y ait perdu la vie … Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Santana, n'hésitez surtout pas. Juste pour parler ou prendre un café, ce sera avec plaisir.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur la mienne comme pour me rassurer, mais à ce moment là, un frisson me parcourut et je me contentai de lui répondre avec un simple signe de tête. Elle me sourit avant d'enlever doucement sa main, ce qui me procura un nouveau frisson. Je me précipitai alors de boire une gorgée de mon café afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Café qui, soit dit en passant, était extrêmement chaud. En effet, Brittany avait réussi à me faire perdre tous mes moyens avec une simple caresse … qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas vraiment une. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, je me décidai finalement à réengager la conversation.

- Et vous alors, dis-je souriante. Parlez-moi un peu de vous.

- Vous savez, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je ne mène pas une vie très passionnante, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Vous avez bien une passion, insistai-je.

- En fait, à part la musique j'adore la danse. Être derrière capable d'exprimer des émotions seulement par le corps, sans parler, ça a quelque chose de magique je trouve.

La jolie blonde baissa le regard avant de secouer la tête, ce qui me fit esquisser un sourire.

- Vous devez trouvez ce que je viens de dire stupide, je …

- Non pas du tout ! L'interrompis-je. Je vous trouve fascinante au contraire.

Brittany leva un sourcil tout en ne perdant pas son magnifique sourire ce qui me fit prendre conscience de ce que je venais de dire.

- Enfin je veux dire par là que la façon dont vous décrivez votre passion est fascinante, me rattrapai-je en me grattant la nuque.

- Je rêve ou vous êtes nerveuse ? Me demanda Brittany sur un ton amusé et accusateur.

Elle pencha la tête et croisa les bras avant de sourire en plissant les yeux. La jeune fille se mordillait la lèvre inférieure alors que son regard s'intensifiait chaque seconde un peu plus.

- C'est faux … enfin c'est pas vrai ! Je veux dire que … bafouillai-je en continuant de me frotter le cou. Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Votre main, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un grand sourire. J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que vous étiez nerveuse, vous vous grattiez le menton ou le cou.

- Mais voyons je ne suis pas …

Je m'arrêtai quand je m'aperçus que la remarque de Brittany était juste, et fis un sourire gêné. Après tout, ma réaction était on ne peut plus normale si on prend en compte le fait que j'étais en compagnie d'une très jolie fille … Mais passons ! La jolie blonde prit ensuite son sac à main et en sortit une petite pochette noire qu'elle ouvrit.

- Rangez ça, je vous invite, dis-je gentiment en sortant mon porte-feuille.

- Galante en plus du reste ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

Et oui Galante, il faut l'être ces temps-ci ! La galanterie et l'humour mes amis, c'est la clé du succès auprès de la gente féminine. Et je suis plutôt bien placée pour le dire. De plus, mon expérience avec les garçons montre une seule chose : la plupart ne prennent pas soin de nous les filles comme nous le méritons. Heureusement pour nous autres Gentlewomen, la galanterie se perd et donc le peu de fois où nous nous montrons attentionnées avec les jeunes filles, elles apprécient et forcément à ce moment là, on détient un avantage énorme. De plus, je sais ce qui plaît aux filles vue que, de toute évidence, j'en suis une.

Brittany me sourit avant de se lever. Une balade dans le parc d'en face nous semblait être une bonne idée pour continuer à faire connaissance et, à ma grande surprise, la jolie blonde me posa des questions disons … plus directes.

- Alors, c'est quoi votre style d'homme ? Demanda-t-elle souriante.

- C'est difficile, dis-je en me raclant la gorge. Déjà parce que je ne m'arrête pas vraiment sur un style d'homme. Je n'en trouve aucun d'assez bien. Aucun ne me convient réellement.

- Alors votre style de fille ? Enchérit-elle joyeusement.

Étonnée, mon cœur rata un battement et je partis dans une crise de toux. Je réussis à me calmer quelques secondes plus tard alors que Brittany riait de bon cœur.

- Pardon ? Repris-je la voix enrouée.

- Et bien, vous n'aimez pas les hommes. Donc j'en conclus que vous êtes intéressée par les femmes, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

J'hésitai un instant. Ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé d'embrasser une fille mais je n'avais jamais dit tout haut que j'étais intéressée par elles. Je repris cependant, en essayant de paraître sure de moi.

- Physiquement, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blondes aux yeux bleus, mais il arrive que j'ai un coup de cœur pour une brune. Après, tout dépend de la personnalité. Pour me plaire, il faut que je trouve la personne marrante et gentille. J'aime les filles douces et qui savent ce qu'elles veulent.

- Apparemment, vous savez ce que vous voulez vous aussi, comme la fille que vous recherchez, répondit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je réagis immédiatement. Je venais de décrire Brittany dans mes demandes pour la fille idéale. Je me sentis chauffer de l'intérieur, comme si un volcan entrait en ébullition. Je décidai alors de prendre les devants.

- Et vous ? Repris-je en lui rendant ses sourires. Votre type d'homme ?

- Physiquement, les grands blonds aux yeux bleus me font littéralement craquer !

Et là c'est le drame ! Je veux dire par là que la déception fut immense pour moi. Blond aux yeux bleus, je suis brune aux yeux marron, presque noirs, mais tout va bien, je ne me suis pas laissée démonter ! Même si, de toutes évidences, la déception se lisait sur mon visage.

- Je plaisante, ajouta-t-elle finalement. En fait je n'ai pas vraiment de style particulier. Je voulais juste voir votre réaction et, je dois dire que je suis plutôt satisfaite !

- Je suis une très bonne comédienne, prétextai-je en riant.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Notre promenade se poursuivit tranquillement sous un soleil radieux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la chance que j'avais eue de rencontrer Brittany. Et, d'une certaine manière, je devais ça à Demi. Peut-être qu'après toutes ces épreuves j'avais enfin le droit de retrouver un semblant de bonheur finalement ?

* * *

_**Quatrième épreuve : Comme au premier baiser**_

_30 mars 2011_

J'entame déjà mon troisième jour dans l'écriture de ce journal et, je dois dire que ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Je comprends alors ce que les jeunes filles et les quelques garçons ressentent lorsqu'ils déballent leur vie dans un petit livre. Ce même livre représente alors l'un de vos meilleurs amis, votre confident. Et vous savez qu'il ne vous trahira jamais, quoi que vous direz, il ne vous jugera pas.

Ce jour me fait penser, qu'il y a exactement deux mois, ma relation avec la belle Brittany Pierce a évolué. Nous avions fait plusieurs sorties ensembles. Parfois Demi, Heather, Chris ou Arthur nous accompagnaient, parfois nous étions seules. Ce jour là, le 30 janvier dernier, alors que j'étais chez Brittany entrain de parler tranquillement, la jeune fille remarqua les marques qui n'avaient pas encore totalement cicatrisé. Les mutilations que je m'étais faites sur mon avant-bras avaient en effet attiré son attention.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Brittany visiblement intriguée.

- Rien, j'ai dû me raccrocher quelque part, mentis-je en feintant un sourire.

- Demetria et tes amis sont au courant ? Reprit-elle sérieusement.

- Que je me suis raccrochée ?

- Santana. Toi qui disais être une incroyable comédienne, tu es une bien piètre menteuse.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Qu'on a bu un café ensembles et fait un peu connaissance que tu sais tout de moi ? Rétorquai-je froidement.

- Pardon ?! Tu …

- Je vais prendre l'air l'interrompis-je sur le même ton glacial.

- Santana attends, il …

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase et claquai la porte derrière moi. À peine sortie de son appartement, je regrettais déjà mon attitude et me sentais mal vis à vis de Brittany qui avait jusqu'à présent été adorable avec moi. Je m'assis alors dehors, sur les marches devant l'immeuble.

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, dit une voix douce derrière moi. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je vais bien.

La jeune fille s'installa près de moi et, à l'aide d'un doigt, tourna délicatement mon visage face au sien. Elle me caressa ensuite tendrement la joue avant de reprendre.

- Santana, je suis là. Je veux simplement t'aider et je ne pourrai rien faire tant que tu t'obstineras à dire que tout va bien alors que c'est loin d'être le cas.

Brittany prit une longue inspiration et mit ses mains dans les miennes. Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'elles étaient d'une douceur inégalable. Mon regard se plongea dans ses yeux alors que nos visages se rapprochaient.

- Comme tu l'as si bien précisé, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps qu'on se connaît mais malgré tout je tiens beaucoup à toi et …

Je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, caressant ses mains avec mes pouces. Je ressentis alors un sentiment que j'avais presque oublié : la joie. Un bonheur immense m'envahit alors que nos visages s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

- Malgré ce moment fort agréable, ne pense pas que j'ai oublié le sujet de notre conversation, reprit-elle en rougissant.

- Je n'ai pas la force d'en parler maintenant, lui répondis-je, mes yeux la suppliant d'abandonner.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça.

- Qui a dit que tu devais me laisser ?

La jolie blonde me caressa de nouveau le visage avant d'approcher doucement ses lèvres des miennes. Seulement quelque chose vibra dans ma poche. Bien évidemment, à ce moment précis il fallait être interrompues … Brittany s'arrêta alors dans son élan et sourit.

- C'est Heather, dis-je en regardant l'écran de mon portable. Allô ?

- Santana ?! S'écria la jeune fille au téléphone. Demi a disparu !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que …

- Demi, elle a disparu, m'interrompit-elle paniquée. Elle n'est plus chez vous !

- Peut-être qu'elle est avec Chris ou Arthur ? Tu as demandé à …

- Non Santana ! Me coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Je suis très inquiète ! J'ai essayé de l'appeler et apparemment son portable est éteint ! Si jamais tu la retrouves, appelle-moi …

À ce moment-là, plusieurs choses se bousculent dans votre tête. Imaginez, vous avez perdu votre jumelle, votre petite sœur aveugle a disparu, et vous vous retrouvez impuissante face à la situation.

- Je dois y aller, dis-je finalement en me tournant vers Brittany. Mais on se voit demain.

- Santana, je vais vous aider à la chercher. On ira plus vite tous ensembles, me répondit-elle en remontant les marches de l'immeuble. Je vais chercher mes clés de voiture et on y va.

Je souris, reconnaissante de l'avoir à présent à mes côtés. Nous arpentions les rues peuplées de la ville sans trouver la moindre trace de Demi. C'est alors que Brittany prononça le nom de ma petite sœur, me montrant le coin d'une rue déserte, et je la vis, seule, perdue. La jeune fille se gara en toute hâte puis je descendis précipitamment du véhicule.

- Demi ! M'exclamai-je en courant vers elle.

- Santana ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? Demanda-t-elle calmement en se tournant vers moi.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris de prendre le bus seule ?!

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse les courses alors comme tu n'étais pas là et que j'avais un grand besoin de chocolat j'y suis allée, voilà tout.

- Voilà tout ?! Demi, tu te rends compte que Heather m'a appelée en panique parce que tu étais partie sans prévenir personne ?!

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en secouant la tête.

- Peut-être mais ce n'était pas la même chose les autres fois !

- Et pourquoi ça ?! S'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Parce qu'avant je pouvais voir ?! Tu ne seras pas toujours à mes côtés Santana.

- Demi, repris-je plus calmement. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, rien ne sera plus comme avant.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ce que j'ai vécu.

- Je te signale que moi aussi j'ai perdu ma sœur. Je souffre autant que toi !

- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'as vue mourir ! S'écria-t-elle dans un sanglot. Ce n'est pas toi qui ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et qui hurlais son nom en lui tenant la main !

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à ça. Elle avait raison. Pour elle, le spectacle avait dû être beaucoup plus atroce que pour moi. Je n'imaginais pas ce qu'elle avait dû endurer et restais égoïste à penser que je souffrais plus que n'importe qui. De plus, c'était la première fois depuis l'accident que je la voyais pleurer, et ça m'arrachait le cœur. Je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule, craignant de me faire repousser. Mais ma petite sœur ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras, pleurant ce qu'elle avait perdu, pleurant Naya.

- C'était tellement horrible, reprit-elle en me serrant un peu plus fort. J'étais là, près d'elle. Je criais mais elle ne me répondait plus. Je n'ai pas su la protéger !

- Demi mon cœur, tu ne pouvais rien faire, la rassurai-je. Ce qui est arrivé n'est absolument pas de ta faute.

Je marquai une pause en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux, et repris à voix basse.

- C'est moi qui ai acheté la moto.

Après notre étreinte, j'emmenai ma sœur à la voiture de Brittany qui nous attendait, le regard triste et compatissant. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle, et même si je ne voulais pas lui montrer, je devenais peu à peu dépendante de cette jeune femme. Elle m'apportait tant.

* * *

_**Cinquième étape : Révélations**_

_29 avril 2011_

S'il vous restait seulement quelques jours à vivre, que feriez-vous ? Des mensonges inavoués, des regrets à oublier, des sentiments à développer … Une mauvaise nouvelle de plus au compteur. En effet, hier Demi s'est fait hospitaliser d'urgence et le pire de tout, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire à part la regarder souffrir. Nous étions tranquillement assises dans l'herbe d'un parc près de chez nous pour pique-niquer.

- J'ai composé un nouveau morceau pendant que tu dormais hier, dis-je en croquant dans mon sandwich au jambon.

Je vis ma petite sœur faire glisser ses mains près du sac où étaient nos affaires. Je compris alors qu'elle cherchait les serviettes. J'en sortis donc une du sac et la lui donnai.

- Merci. T'as pris ta guitare ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains.

- Ouep ! M'exclamai-je en prenant l'instrument près de moi. En fait, j'ai repris le refrain que tu avais écrit et j'ai écrit les couplets, et bien sûr composé la mélodie.

- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça !

Avant que je ne commence à jouer, Demi se frotta les yeux et porta une main à sa tête.

- Ma chérie, tout va bien ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Oui oui, dit-elle souriante. Je dois avoir un peu de fièvre, rien de grave. Alors elle vient cette compo ?! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Je pris le médiator dans ma poche et commençai la chanson. Mes doigts glissant sur le manche de ma guitare aussi délicatement que s'il s'agissait d'une personne, je me mis à chanter.

_Il est bien tard  
Je comprends la Terre a déjà fait le tour.  
Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour.  
Plus on attend, plus c'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les torts  
Mais je ne suis plus vraiment sure que cela nous serve encore.  
Si j'abuse de ton temps, je m'excuse, je veux t'dire seulement_

C'est à ce moment que Demi reconnut son œuvre. Les yeux fermés, sa main droite tapant la mesure sur son genou elle me rejoignit alors et nos voix s'accordèrent parfaitement.

_C'est ma faute si l'on est si loin l'une de l'autre.__  
__C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute__  
__Si l'on n'est plus rien l'une pour l'autre._

Je remarquai avec bonheur que ma sœur souriait lorsqu'elle ne chantait plus. Je savais qu'elle était fière de moi. Fière que je m'étais inspirée d'une de ses créations. Je poursuivis seule le second couplet sous les yeux qui ne voyaient plus, certes, mais admiratifs de ma petite sœur.

_Je ne veux pas que tu pardonnes encore, ni même que tu m'écoutes__  
__Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute.__  
__Je dois partir maintenant et laisser tourner la Terre__  
__Et laisser la poussière du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière._

Je fis un dernier accord avant de m'arrêter, attendant la réaction de Demi. Cette dernière se leva et tendit sa main dans ma direction. Je posai ma guitare et me levai donc à mon tour pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- C'était magnifique Santana. Naya aurait adoré, ajouta-t-elle en me serrant un peu plus fort.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de l'enlacer. J'aurais tellement voulu que Naya partage ce moment avec nous et, même si évidemment elle n'était pas là, je ressentais quand même sa présence. Peut-être que d'une certaine manière elle était avec nous.

Demi me lâcha soudainement et s'écroula au sol, se tenant le front. Je me précipitai alors sur elle, essayant de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle se mit à hurler, ce qui me déchira le cœur. Je sentis des larmes naître dans mes yeux mais les retins du mieux que je le pouvais. Je n'avais pas le droit de craquer maintenant. Pas alors que Demi avait besoin de moi. Je rangeai donc nos affaires en quatrième vitesse, remis ma guitare dans son étui que je pris sur mon dos, ainsi que le sac, et mis mon bras autour de ma petite sœur afin de l'aider à se relever et à marcher.

_30 avril 2011_

Cher journal et chers futurs lecteurs de ce journal, aujourd'hui je ne me sens pas très bien. Je repense à mes heures sombres, assise à mon bureau, alors que chaque objet dangereux est hors de ma portée. En ce moment, j'ai envie de me faire mal pour me prouver que je mérite tout ce qu'il m'arrive. Seulement je ne peux pas car Heather et Brittany sont dans la même pièce que moi, l'une jouant de la guitare, l'autre lisant un magazine sur la danse, mais aussi et surtout, épiant tous mes faits et gestes. Je sens leur regard posé sur moi alors que je repense à cette soirée sombre de janvier.

Mon cutter sur mon bureau me narguait, m'appelait. Mon vieil « ami » si je peux dire. Le seul qui ait soulagé ma peine chaque fois que je marquais mon corps avec son aide. Je me levai alors de mon lit et le pris sans hésiter. Non je n'ai pas hésité pour le prendre, c'est vrai. Mais une fois en main, je le regardai, me demandant ce que je devais en faire. Je l'approchai alors de mon poignet droit déjà meurtri, jusqu'à ce que la lame touche ma peau. Une nouvelle fois j'hésitai. Était-ce vraiment la solution à tous mes problèmes ? J'en doutais mais je savais au moins qu'après je ne souffrirais plus. Tout serait enfin fini. Je pressai alors doucement la lame contre mes veines et commençai à ressentir la douleur. Ma peau blanchit sous la pression avant de s'ouvrir. Seulement, avant que je n'aille plus loin qu'une simple mutilation, Arthur arriva dans la pièce, suivi de sa petite-amie, de Brittany et de Chris.

- Santana … pourquoi tu … bafouilla Chris en portant une main à sa bouche.

Je les regardais tous les quatre sans dire un mot, maintenant fermement la lame de cutter à quelques millimètres de mon poignet. Heather s'approcha alors doucement de moi en fixant cette même lame tranchante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Dis-je d'une voix grave.

- Pourquoi ne pas me donner ce cutter ? Demanda calmement la grande blonde.

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille pour commencer ? Repris-je en maintenant l'objet.

- Et pourquoi tu n'accepterais pas notre aide ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton sarcastique que le mien. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser dans cet état ! Et Demi, tu y penses ?!

- Et nous Santana, enchérit Chris, pense à la peine que tu nous ferais en …

- J'ai assez pensé aux autres avant moi ! Demi est malade, les médecins disent que son état va se dégrader ! Et je dois rester positive ? Je dois penser aux autres alors que ma famille s'écroule petit à petit ?

Pour la première fois je fondis en larmes devant quelqu'un d'autre que mon reflet dans le miroir. Je jetai alors violemment le cutter sur le bureau et Brittany s'empressa de le prendre afin de l'éloigner de moi. Je m'effondrai ensuite sur mon lit.

- On sait ce que tu ressens, dit Arthur.

- C'est faux, rétorquai-je en essuyant mes yeux humides. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens.

- Alors explique-nous, suggéra gentiment Brittany en s'asseyant près de moi, sa main se posant sur mon épaule.

- Je me ferai une joie de servir de psychologue pour toutes ces âmes torturées ! S'exclama sa cousine pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Seulement elle avait raison. Mon âme était torturée et elle l'est encore aujourd'hui. Tellement de souffrance accumulée que j'avais l'impression de ne plus vraiment avoir d'âme, comme si j'étais déjà morte.

- Mais ton poignet saigne ! S'écria soudainement Chris, horrifié, en me désignant du doigt. Il faut faire quelque chose !

En effet, étant habituée aux picotements de mes mutilations précédentes, je n'avais pas encore remarqué que des petites gouttes rouges perlaient à la surface de ma nouvelle coupure. Je me relevai et me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain. Seulement, mes amis me suivirent.

- Comment êtes-vous entrés ? Demandai-je en faisant couler de l'eau glacée sur la blessure.

- On est allés voir Demetria tout à l'heure et elle nous a dit qu'elle était inquiète pour toi, répondit Brittany en me regardant dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

- De toute évidence, elle avait raison, ajouta Heather.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma …

- Elle nous a donné les clés le jour de son hospitalisation, me coupa Arthur. Pour qu'on puisse veiller sur toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un veille sur moi.

- Ah non ? Si nous n'étions pas venus, qui sait où tu serais !

J'aurais voulu réagir à la remarque de Heather par « Sûrement à un meilleur endroit que celui-ci. » mais je me retins. Et sans dire un mot, sans même prendre la peine de la regarder, je pris une bande et entourai mon poignet avec afin d'éviter de raccrocher la plaie. Je sortis ensuite de la pièce et descendis dans le salon, mes amis toujours collés à moi. Mais je savais qu'à un moment donné, je serais seule. Je savais qu'ils ne pourraient pas tout le temps me surveiller, et loin de moi l'envie d'oublier mon idée de partir pour un monde meilleur. Seulement, la petite bande était très vigilante à mon égard. Partout où j'allais ils me suivaient. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surprise, c'est quand le lendemain matin j'ai voulu aller prendre ma douche. Brittany refusa que je ferme la porte et alla même jusqu'à m'accompagner dans la salle de bain !

- Attends, tu vas pas rester là pendant que je prends ma douche quand même ?!

- Comme tu n'es pas capable de rester seule sans faire n'importe quoi, si.

- T'es pas sérieuse ?!

- Tu crois ? Je ne vais pas te regarder, t'en fais pas pour ça. Et puis, si ça te dérange de te retrouver nue alors que je suis dans la pièce, alors garde tes sous-vêtements. Mais moi je reste ici, ajouta Brittany en s'asseyant sur le couvercle fermé des toilettes.

Je sortis alors de la salle de bain et Brittany ne mit pas plus d'une seconde avant de me rejoindre. J'allai trouver Heather dans la cuisine afin de lui en parler.

- Tu pourrais dire à ta cousine de me laisser me laver ?!

- T'es toute seule sur ce coup Santana, me répondit la grande blonde en s'affalant sur une chaise.

- Aller, vas te laver maintenant ! S'exclama Arthur en me poussant hors de la pièce.

Je ne pourrais dire si je ressentais de la gratitude pour le fait que mes amis faisaient tout et n'importe quoi pour que je sois en sécurité, ou l'humiliation que je ne pouvais même pas aller me doucher seule.

La nuit, ils me surveillaient à tour de rôle pour être surs que je ne profite pas qu'ils soient endormis pour commettre l'irréparable. Ce soir-là, Heather s'était proposée pour veiller sur moi. Alors que Chris et Arthur étaient à l'étage entrain de dormir nous regardions la télévision, confortablement installées dans le canapé du salon. Brittany, quant à elle, s'était endormie à mes côtés la tête sur mon épaule. Bien sûr, je me réjouissais de pouvoir l'entourer de mon bras sans que ça ne paraisse déplacé.

- Santana, hésita Heather. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en détournant mon regard de la télé pour regarder la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que Naya te parlait souvent de … de moi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Constamment, répondis-je en souriant. Elle disait tout le temps que tu faisais parti de notre famille.

- Elle t'a déjà parlé d'autres filles que moi ?

- Oh, Mademoiselle est possessive ? Dis-je en riant calmement.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, les joues rougissantes. C'est juste pour savoir.

- Mais oui, me moquai-je amusée. Et bien tu es la seule dont elle m'ait vraiment parlée. D'ailleurs je ne lui connais que deux petites amies et ça n'a pas duré très longtemps à chaque fois. Elle me disait qu'elle ne ressentait rien.

À ces mots, Heather regarda ses mains qui se tripotaient nerveusement avant de remettre ses cheveux en place.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu appelles « pas longtemps » ? Reprit-elle en me regardant de nouveau.

- Sa plus longue relation avec une fille a dû être Amanda je crois. Environ trois semaines à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle l'avait rencontrée à un concert des Lifehouse.

- Ah … Et tu crois que … Enfin qu'elle aurait pu … bafouilla Heather en se grattant le coude. Non rien, laisse tomber.

Elle feinta un sourire avant de reposer son regard sur l'écran de télévision. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Naya et Heather. Elles étaient si proches toutes les deux ! Alors la fois où Naya m'avait assuré que ce n'était qu'un simple baiser sur la joue … J'aurais dû m'en douter cependant. Sentant mon regard persistant, Heather se racla la gorge, gênée.

- Il y avait Arthur, dis-je d'une voix douce. Elle s'en serait voulu de vous séparer.

- Justement, en parlant d'Arthur … hésita-t-elle en regardant de nouveau ses mains. Je l'aime beaucoup mais … Comment dire … Je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Jusqu'au bout de ? Demandai-je innocemment.

- Oublie, répondit gentiment Heather en rougissant de plus belle.

Des fois je me demande vraiment où j'ai la tête … Mais pour votre information personnelle, il était tard et j'étais fatiguée.

- Oh je vois … Repris-je en me sentant stupide. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prête c'est …

- C'est pas ça, m'interrompit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à sauter le pas parce que … On va dire que Naya a toujours été beaucoup trop présente dans mes pensées depuis notre première rencontre. Comme je t'ai dit, j'aime Arthur. J'aime Arthur mais d'un amour beaucoup moins fort que celui que j'avais pour Naya. Et que j'ai toujours d'ailleurs.

Heather prit une longue inspiration avant de plonger son regard triste et honteux dans le mien.

- Je me sens tellement mal pour Arthur, si tu savais. Avec Naya on … Je .. Je suis tellement désolée, ajouta-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Heather, ne t'en fais pas. Vous vous êtes embrassées, pas de quoi tuer un homme, la rassurai-je en souriant.

- Si seulement on s'en était arrêtées là. Avec elle j'ai … C'est assez délicat à dire …

- Ne te sens pas obligée, la rassurai-je.

- J'ai perdu ma virginité avec Naya, dit-elle d'une traite.

Alors là, si je m'y attendais à celle-là. C'est choquée que je restais là, toute bête, à fixer celle qui représentait probablement le grand amour de ma sœur. Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui annoncer que j'avais des sentiments pour sa cousine ?

- Heather, repris-je calmement. Saches que je ne te juge pas.

- Je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir fait, continua-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues blanches. Santana, il faut que tu saches aussi que ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. Avant notre première fois ça faisait déjà un mois qu'on était ensembles, qu'on se cachait pour s'embrasser. J'étais tellement amoureuse que j'ai même envisagé de quitter Arthur, mais Naya n'a pas voulu. Elle voulait d'abord que je sois certaine de mes sentiments.

La jeune femme marqua une pause et se redressa avant d'essuyer ses yeux débordants de peine.

- Ça allait bientôt faire deux ans … Je lui en avais encore parler avant qu'on ne parte pour le concert. On avait convenu de l'annoncer à Arthur quand il reviendrait de Vancouver. Et puis le destin en a décidé autrement. Tu sais, reprit-elle plus calmement. Naya a été la seule que j'ai aimée à ce point. Et quand je dis que je comprends ce que tu ressens, c'est vraiment le cas.

- Heather … dis-je dans un murmure.

- Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît, me coupa-t-elle gentiment. Je l'ai tellement aimée, je me suis tellement épanouie avec Naya que quand j'ai appris qu'elle nous avait quittés, j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours moi aussi.

C'est bouche-bée que j'écoutais le récit de la jeune femme. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Heather vouloir abandonner. Elle qui avait toujours paru si forte, si combative, si positive, s'était montrée aussi perdue que moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle dévoilerait tant de choses en une soirée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle m'avouerait sa plus grande faiblesse. Naya.

* * *

_**Sixième étape : Mes promesses brisées.**_

_12 mai 2011_

Vous qui avez supporté mes jérémiades depuis presque deux mois, je dois vous avouer que vous m'aidez beaucoup. Ce petit message s'adresse à Heather, Chris, Arthur et bien sûr Brittany. Jamais je n'oublierai tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Jamais je n'oublierai qu'en ce moment même vous restez près de moi et veillez à ce que je sois aussi heureuse qu'il m'est possible de l'être. Merci. Merci à Heather pour m'avoir donner la force ce jour-là d'entrer pour la première fois dans la chambre de Naya depuis qu'elle nous a quittés.

Je me souviens encore du mal que j'ai eu pour franchir le seuil de sa porte, mais que Heather était là, à mes côtés, me tenant la main pour me dire que tout irait bien. Elle m'avait proposé de m'accompagner même si, je le sais aujourd'hui, c'était tout aussi difficile pour elle de faire ce pas.

- On va y arriver Santana, dit-elle en fixant cette porte blanche.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force.

Seulement, à ces mots je me surpassai. Je poussai doucement la porte, ne lâchant pas la main de Heather, et entrai d'un pas hésitant dans cette pièce encore intacte. Comme si Naya allait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Sa guitare posée sur son lit, des tonnes de partitions soigneusement triées sur son bureau, mais aussi des photos de Demi, Naya et moi, le sourire aux lèvres, insouciantes, ne nous doutant pas de ce qu'il allait se produire. Et sur sa table de nuit, je vis une photo de Heather et elle enlacées, ce qui ne me surprit pas. C'est vrai qu'en les regardant elles semblaient si bien ensembles, si amoureuses. C'est alors que, près de ce même cadre, je remarquai un papier plié. Devais-je le lire ou non ? Je ne pris pas longtemps à me décider et me dirigeai vers cette feuille qui m'intriguait. Quand je l'ouvris, je compris alors qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses compositions que j'avais entendue des dizaines de fois lorsqu'elle s'isolait dans sa chambre. Je me tournai vers Heather et la lui montrai, parce qu'il était clair que cette chanson lui revenait.

_- My Song For You_, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. On avait prévu de la chanter toutes les deux pour Noël. Elle m'a embrassée si tendrement après la première fois qu'elle me l'a interprétée …

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me regarda alors, reconnaissante, et commença à trier les affaires de ma jumelle, ce que je l'aidai difficilement à faire.

Une fois redescendues dans le salon Heather et moi, Arthur s'approcha de nous furieux, en pointant la grande blonde du doigt. Il nous regarda à tour de rôle puis se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune femme à côté de moi.

- Je t'ai entendue dire à Santana ce que tu as fait avec Naya. Et maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû m'en douter, ajouta le garçon en commençant à partir.

- Arthur attends, le supplia Heather en le retenant par le bras. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Je t'ai tellement aimée. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse.

- Je t'aime beaucoup et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, reprit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Il est clair que tant que tu penses encore à Naya, je ne peux pas continuer avec toi comme si tout était normal.

- Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ?!

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à te taper Santana puisque physiquement c'est la même.

Je décidai d'intervenir. Blessé ou non par l'attitude de Heather, je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu'il lui parle comme ça. Je me mis alors entre mes deux amis et regardai le jeune homme.

- Hey oh, tu vas te détendre Arthur !

- Me détendre ? Répéta-t-il en riant.

- Arthur, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolée …

- Toi la traînée, ferme-la, dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça. Ma patience a des limites Arthur.

- Et toi Santana. Comment veux-tu que je me détende alors que ta chère sœur s'est fait ma copine ?! Cette salope l'a …

Arthur s'arrêta net dans son discours. En effet, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je plaquai violemment le garçon contre le mur le plus proche, maintenant ses épaules de mon bras droit et serrant sa gorge de ma main gauche. S'en était trop pour moi et il le savait. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'il traite Naya de cette manière.

- N'insulte jamais plus ma sœur devant moi, c'est clair ? Le menaçai-je en approchant mon visage du sien.

Il acquiesça tremblant, les yeux écarquillés. Une fille contre un garçon, je vous parie ce que vous voulez que vous miseriez tout sur le garçon. Seulement, c'est mal me connaître. Je sais me battre. De plus, Arthur savait que je n'avais plus rien à perdre et pour cette raison il pensait que je pouvais devenir très dangereuse. Seulement, jamais je ne ferai de mal à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Du moins pas volontairement. Je le relâchai donc et il me fixa de ses grands yeux en se massant la gorge avant de s'en aller. Il reviendrait probablement pour s'excuser de son comportement, même s'il n'était pas entièrement en tort. Il le ferait au moins pour Naya. Heather me regarda ensuite, ses yeux perlés de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Je la pris alors dans mes bras afin de la réconforter. Afin de la convaincre que tout s'arrangerait, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous réservait le futur.

_16 mai 2013_

Cher journal, ce matin j'ai appris une terrible nouvelle. Demi a à son tour quitté ce monde. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir à cette deuxième perte. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je devrais penser. Qu'il est difficile de sourire ou même de respirer quand elles ne sont pas là. Que je me sens seule quand je suis loin d'elles. La vie n'est plus si simple maintenant. Nos jours heureux se sont enfuis au fil du temps. Ma vie s'est écoulée trop vite et en profiter m'a paru impossible. Pourquoi m'ont-elles fait ça ? Tout est arrivé si vite. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu imaginer le chaos dans lequel je m'embarquais quand elles sont parties. Chaque larme me paraît beaucoup plus douloureuse que la précédente quand je pleure pour elles. Je ne pleure que pour elles de toute façon. J'avais promis que je les emmènerais faire le tour du monde. J'avais promis de prendre soin d'elles. Et surtout, j'avais promis de les ramener à la maison. Aujourd'hui je suis seule avec moi-même et je leur parle par le biais de mon journal. Est-ce encensé ? Suis-je devenue folle ? Je n'en ai aucune idée et à vrai dire je m'en moque.

En cet instant je repense à mes sœurs bien sûr, mes amis, Chris et Arthur qui ne m'ont jamais laissée tomber, ainsi que Heather qui occupe une place particulière dans mon cœur car elle s'est énormément démenée pour que je sois bien après la mort de Naya. Et pour finir, Brittany. Celle qui m'a fait sourire, rire et juste aimer. Elle m'a presque fait oublier mes malheurs et, malgré que je ne lui ai jamais dit, je l'aime et j'espère secrètement qu'un jour elle lise ce journal et qu'elle sache que, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais voulu finir ma vie à ses côtés.

À présent que mon histoire vous a été contée chers futurs lecteurs, je vous laisse en paix. Mon heure est venue, je vais enfin retrouver mes sœurs. Alors peut-être nous rencontrerons-nous un jour, qui sait ? Mais en attendant, je vous en conjure, ne reproduisez pas mes erreurs, n'ayez pas ma lâcheté de ne pas se battre pour essayer de vivre. N'abandonnez jamais les personnes qui vous aime. N'abandonnez jamais votre vie. Ne soyez pas tristes. Je ne vous dis pas adieux mais simplement au revoir et merci, merci pour avoir pris le temps de connaître mon histoire.

_ Santana Naya Lopez_

_**FIN**_


End file.
